


Second Chance

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anticipation, Community: slashthedrabble, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee had all but given up hope of a repeat of the night he’d spent with Ryo, but now he can hardly wait to get his lover home.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 471: Anticipation at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 20.

Anticipation bubbled through Dee like champagne, making him feel giddy and almost drunk. 

For the past three weeks, since Ryo had finally and willingly given in to his repeated attempts at seduction, Dee had been riding a roller coaster of emotions, elated at having finally won his man one minute, and the next plunged into despondency by the fact that Ryo hadn’t made one mention of their night of passion since then. Dee had decided after that night to let Ryo make the next move, so they could take things at a pace that suited his lover, but for three whole weeks precisely nothing had happened. After a lot of thinking, Dee had come to the inescapable conclusion that Ryo must have decided he’d made a mistake in letting things become physical between them. Which frankly sucked, because from Dee’s point of view it definitely hadn’t been any kind of mistake.

Ryo’s invitation to try out a restaurant Ted had recommended came completely out of left field. Dee had been busy gloomily contemplating having loved and lost in the space of one night, and had perhaps seemed a little indifferent himself, giving Ryo what could have been considered a goodbye kiss, and hoping that dinner out meant that they could at least remain friends, but now his expectations had been turned upside down once more. Ryo loved him? He wasn’t just saying what he thought Dee wanted to hear? Because it was exactly what Dee had hoped to hear for so long, he just didn’t want Ryo saying those words unless he really, honestly meant them.

The kiss swept any doubts Dee might still have harboured right out of his mind; it was sweet, and passionate, and filled with love. It set Dee’s heart hammering and the blood pounding through his veins. A kiss like that could only lead to one thing; it was just Dee’s bad luck they happened to be standing on a bridge and not in a nice, private room with a comfy bed in it. Speaking of which, they needed to get to a bed as soon as possible.

Ryo’s place was closest, but to get there they’d have to take the subway, or a bus, or better yet, a taxi; more expensive, but more suitable under the circumstances, especially since he intended to spend the entire journey making out with his baby.

If this was going to be their second night together, he wasn’t going to give Ryo any reason to change his mind, or to doubt how much Dee wanted him. They practically fell into the taxi, Dee giving the driver Ryo’s address before tuning him out and focussing on kissing his lover. All he could think about was getting Ryo home, getting both of them naked as fast as possible, and then showing Ryo exactly how much he loved him. If their first night together had been amazing, this one was going to be mind-blowing! 

The taxi driver better step on the gas!

The End


End file.
